


When Harry Gets Adamant

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- Let's make you pregnant, mister Potter.  
\- Fuck off, Snape.  
\- Fuck? Maybe. Off? Well...  
\- Stop. I don't want to know. In fact - if you want a baby, why don't we get pregnant you? asked Harry and turned a page from a magasine his photo was last week published in.  
\- I am older.  
\- And?  
\- And wiser.  
\- And?  
\- And happy to anounce to be your mediwizard during the time of pregnancy.  
\- And?  
\- And what? snapped Severus bitterly.  
\- Exactly my words.


End file.
